


FNAF Meets Warriors: Warriors Names

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: This is basically a FNAF/Warriors crossover. It's just a list of the animatronics with their warrior cat names and what they would look like. (Please leave kudos. It took forever to make up these names)Plus, I added some kittypet names that aren't animatronics.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	FNAF Meets Warriors: Warriors Names

**AnimatronicClan**

**Leader:**

**Petalstar (Marionette) -** A black she-cat with white paws, white muzzle, and blue eyes.

**Deputy:**

**Goldpelt (Golden Freddy) -** A golden tom with blue eyes.

**Med-Cat:**

**Goldenmist (Chica) -** A golden she-cat with unusual purple eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Birchfur (Freddy) -** A brown tom with blue eyes.

 **Violetfall (Bonnie) -** A dark grey tom with amber eyes.

 **Foxheart (Foxy) -** A red tom with yellow eyes.

 **Barkpelt (Toy Freddy) -** A brown tom with blue eyes

 **Bluesky (Toy Bonnie) -** A blue-grey tom with green eyes.

 **Honeypelt (Toy Chica) -** A golden she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

 **Snowbreeze (Mangle) -** A beautiful white she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Nightbreeze (Lefty) -** A black tom with yellow eyes.

 **Flamepelt (Circus Baby) -** A red she-cat with a white belly and green eyes.

 **Juniperheart (Funtime Freddy) -** A silver-furred tom with blue eyes.

 **Berrytail (Funtime Foxy) -** A ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Sunheart (Lolbit) -** An orange she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Creampaw (Bidybab) -** A cream-furred tom with blue eyes.

 **Sparkpaw (Electrobab) -** A cream-furred tom with amber eyes.

 **Bluepaw (Bon-Bon) -** A grey-blue tom with amber eyes.

 **Blossompaw (Bonnet) -** A red she-cat with green eyes.

**Kits:**

**Thunderkit (Minireena) -** A golden she-kit with amber eyes.

 **Flowerkit (Minireena) -** A ginger she-kit with unusual purple eyes.

 **Nightkit (Minireena) -** A black she-kit with blue eyes.

 **Violetkit (Minireena) -** A silver-furred she-kit with yellow eyes.

 **Mintkit (Minireena) -** A tortoiseshell she-kit with mint-green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Mistyfur (Ballora) -** A beautiful silver-furred she-cat with unusual purple eyes and a plumed tail. (Mother to Thunderkit, Flowerkit, Nightkit, Violetkit, and Mintkit)

**Elders:**

**Stormheart (Springtrap) -** A tortoiseshell tom with matted fur and yellow eyes.

**Kittypets:**

**Birch -** A brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Maple -** A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Oak -** A tan tom with green eyes.

 **Pine -** A silver-furred she-cat with green eyes.

 **Yarrow -** A golden tom with amber eyes.

 **Juniper -** A grey she-cat with unusual purple eyes.

 **Web -** A white tom with yellow eyes.

 **Root -** A brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Mint -** A silver-furred she-cat with green eyes.

 **Poppy -** A ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Bramble -** A tan tom with amber eyes.

 **Nettle -** A white she-cat with deep-green eyes.

 **Alder -** An orange tom with yellow eyes.

 **Dandelion -** A golden she-cat with green eyes.

 **Moss -** A black tom with green eyes.


End file.
